Many automotive parts are fabricated from, for example, aluminum or steel. In some instances, it may be desirable to replace at least a portion of the aluminum or steel part with a lighter-weight material, such as magnesium. The presence of the lighter weight material may, in some cases, reduce the overall weight of the automotive part.